Melting the Ice King's Heart
by rainyRay
Summary: Ten people with different destinies and fates, yet the same path. Nine of them really only want a peaceful world and love. But one of them wants nothing more than for everyone to die. All he needs in his life is a little love. But who can give it to him?
1. Prologue: And They Were Not Content

Eb: New!

Rachele: This took for like EVER!

Iv: -nods-_  
><em>

Eb: Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the vague plot._  
><em>

Rachele: Warning: Gender-Bender, human names used.

Iv: Pairings: Ivan (Russia) x Fem!Gilbert (Prussia)(Main), Alfred (US) x Fem!Arthur (UK)(Side), Ludwig (Germany) x Fem!Feliciano (N. Italy)(Side), Antonio (Spain) x Fem!Lovino (S. Italy)(Side), Yao (China) x Fem!Kiku (Japan)(Side), Roderich (Austria) x Fem!Vash (Switzerland)(Side), Francis (France) x Fem!Matthew (Canada)(Side), Odoacer (Germania) x Fem!Romulus (Roman Empire/Ancient Rome)(Side, Later)

All Three: Ready, Set, GO!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Despite what you think<em>

_The Rogue and The King_

_Are always_

_The main characters._

"Once there were two young kids by the name of Alfred Jones and Rosa Kirkland-"

They were the best of friends; they'd tell each other secrets, play pranks on old people, stay up all night talking, that sort of thing.

At a young age, Arthur showed great potential to be a mage, and Alfred proved to be better then any seasoned gunslinger that walked through their town gates.

But, two of the many mages and gunslingers that Arthur and Alfred had beaten, decided to team up and take revenge. That revenge was in the form of the murder of both the boys' parents, and the kid-napping of Alfred F. Jones, leaving Arthur and Marguerite, Alfred's younger sister, in the care of Roderich and Vasha Edelstein. Roderich, being the most skilled mage in the world at the time, taught Arthur everything he knew.

But Rosa still regretted never telling Alfred she loved him.

* * *

><p><em>Rosa found herself, as she had many times before, crying in the forest behind the school. The boys of her school had teased her, for being a tom-boy again. So what if she liked to beat up boys, and wear the guy's uniform? None of the bastard teachers cared! But, this time, they'd gone too far. They'd cut her hair! Her long beautiful hair! It had been the only girlish aspect about her, and they'd cut it off!<em>

"_Hey, what's up?" someone asked her suddenly._

_Rosa turned her tear-stained face towards the voice to see a young boy, most likely a year or two younger than her, looking at her curiously. "Those mean boys, they cut off my long, pretty hair!" she sobbed, latching onto his overly-large coat._

"_Look at me," he demanded._

_Rosa looked up into his blue eyes and he brushed a bit of her gray-ish brown hair out of her face and wiped away her tears. He smiled and hugged her reassuringly. "Just 'cause your hair is all short like a boys' now, doesn't mean you're not pretty! It'll grow back, and then it'll be prettier than before! I promise!"_

"_Really?" she demanded._

"_Really, really!" he exclaimed happily._

_He pulled away and smiled at her. "I'm Alfred Jones by the way, nice to meet ya!"_

_She smiled back "I'm Rosa Kirkland!"_

* * *

><p>Rosa chuckled at the memory, washing the dishes from their dinner. Then she sighed. Marguerite had left some time ago in search of Alfred. Rosa sniffled. Her little Meg might die!<p>

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

Rosa looked up, startled. "Rosie, can you get that?" she heard Roderich call.

She rolled her eyes, but complied never-the-less. She was curious. Francis didn't get home for another hour. And when she opened the door, there stood Marguerite with an ecstatic look on her face.

"Marguerite!" she squealed, hugging her "my little Meg! You're back!"

"Come on, no 'Welcome Back' for the hero? I expected more of you Rose-anator." Another voice said.

Rosa looked over Meg's shoulder "Alfred?" she asked.

A much older Alfred stood there, with his trademark goofy grin and a thumbs-up. "In the flesh!" he beamed at her.

Slowly, she let go of Meg, and reached out tentatively, almost as if she wasn't sure he was real, before touching his face. Tears came to her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder "Welcome back, Al!" she whispered.

"I'm back," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

After a few moments like this, Rosa pulled away, a sheepish smile on her face as she said "We should go inside, huh?"

Alfred nodded, and as he walked through the doorway he asked "Can I share a room with you, for old time's sake?"

"Of course," she said smiling "because if you didn't you'd either have to share a room with Francis and Meg, or Roderich and Vasha if you were really desperate."

"In that case, you'll have to put a second bed in your room!" he grinned.

"That'd probably be a good idea, because Roderich and Vasha would not want you to share a room with them, and you don't want to share a room with them, Hell, you don't even want a room _near _them. Paper thin walls this house has. You don't want to be with Meg and Francis either, they're even worse!" she smiled at him, sitting down on the couch as she did so.

"Uggh, that's _gross_, how do you put up with that?" he demanded, plopping down next to her.

She smiled wearily "I just think to myself, 'one day I'll be able to do that with the man I love.' If I'm lucky that is." She sighed "the person I like, I'm sure will never like me back."

"You're a strong, beautiful, and smart woman, what's not to like?" Alfred asked as though it were the most obvious thing ever.

"He's the free-spirited kind;" Rosa smiled "he's like to be free, not tied down to a woman. And I'm sure I'm not his kind of woman." Her smile faded "I'll probably love him forever, even after one of us is married, if either of us."

"I love someone too," Alfred sighed "she'll probably never love me though."

"_I _love you," Rosa said without thinking. Her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth. But it had already let slip.

"We stand corrected," Alfred grinned "we've been in love with each other the whole time, haven't we?"

"Apparently," she chuckled and he kissed her. She eagerly kissed back.

They were content.

* * *

><p>The Vargas Sisters, with the elder Lovina (often called Lovi or Romana) and the younger Felicia (often called Feli or Veneziana), had always been close; they even shared a birthday (despite the fact that Lovina was two years older), and though Lovina often took to yelling at Felicia (and hitting her on the head) she really did care.<p>

Lovina was skilled in lightning magic and bow and arrows, and Felicia exceeded in fire magic, and sword, they were novices at best, not sure what they wanted to do, but sure of their skills.

Lovina and Felicia had lived with their grandmother Roma and a young man named Antonio on a small farm just on the outskirts of town. They'd never known anything but the small Tomato farm, not even their own parents, so they were content to a fairly isolated life.

One day, that all changed.

* * *

><p><em>Antonio and I were out in the fields picking tomatoes for their dinner that night (they were gonna make pasta) when a gun shot rang through the house, followed by a scream I recognized to be Felicia's.<em>

"_Feli," I gasped, dropping my basket of tomatoes and running for the house, followed by Antonio._

_I rushed in to find my sister cowering on the floor with our grandmother's body in her arms. Towering over them were two soldiers of the king one with a blood covered sword, the other grinning like a mad-man. As far as I could tell, they weren't drunk._

"_We're here to recruit Antonio Fernandez Carriedo for the royal army." The mad-man cackled._

_Antonio's eyes widened. I slapped a hand over my mouth and whirled around, grabbing his shoulder and pulling us down to hide behind a table so they wouldn't find us. "Go," I whispered._

"_No," he hissed back "not without you."_

"_Don't worry," I said, shaking my head "I'll get us out of this one, even if I lose my virginity."_

"_Please don't," he said, clearly distressed._

"_Go, pack our bags, we're all going to leave, this I swear."_

_He stared at me, his eyes searching mine as if to find unsureness. ". . . Alright," he whispered after a moment, moving quietly up the stairs to our left as I stood up and cleared my throat at the searching soldiers._

_They turned to me and grinned. "I'm sorry sirs," I said innocently "could you inform me what you are doing here?"_

"_We're here to recruit Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," he said again._

"_I'm sorry, he doesn't live here anymore," I said smiling "he left without saying where he was going."_

"_I don't believe you," he grunted._

"_Why ever would you not?" I asked, cocking my head in pretend puzzlement._

"_W-well, uhh," the man looked side to side, not meeting my eyes as he tried and failed to come up with something._

"_Now would you please leave good sirs?" I asked "you're disrupting our house life."_

"_O-of course," he stammered rushing out the still open front door, his friend in tow._

_Antonio cautiously made his way down the stairs as I rushed to my sister's side._

"_What should I do Sorella?" Feli asked me, panicked. Our unnaturally beautiful grandmother laid there on the floor gushing out blood._

"_Don't worry," Antonio said, kneeling by her other side and placing his hand on her forehead. He closed his eyes and for a second, his hand glowed red. Grandma Roma stirred and blinked her eyes open as Antonio moved to the wound in her side. His hand glowed a few seconds and sweat rolled down his forehead._

_My jaw dropped as the blood stopped and the wound healed itself. "Y-you're a- a-,"_

"_Healing Mage?" Antonio offered helpfully._

"_Y-yeah, that," I said._

"_Let's get moving," he said "our stuff is out back. Our little friends are liable to come back."_

"_Yeah," I said, helping Feli to stand leading her out back. Antonio followed, carrying Grandma Roma in his arms._

* * *

><p>Later they'd parted ways with Antonio and found a nice home to stay in. Grandma Roma made friends with the woman of the house, Vasha, and Lovi and Feli made friends with the others who lived in the house: Rosa Kirkland, Alfred Jones, Marguerite 'Meg' Williams, and Francis Bonnefoy. The master of the house and the husband of Vasha, Roderich Edelstein was a famous mage and became Lovi and Feli's teacher.<p>

That was the last they'd seen Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Or so they thought.

Lovi and Feli had been doing the groceries when they saw none other than Antonio dying on the side of the road. They took him home with them and healed him. He too stayed with them.

They were content.

Elsewhere, a man by the name of Wang Yao lived with only his beautiful servant Honda Sakura. She lived for him. He was her master, and she loved him. It was forbidden, and she knew he could never love her back. One day though, Yao was evicted. Sakura never found out why, but Yao and she had to leave their lax house and head for the country.

They wandered for days on end until they found the Edelstein residence. They were easily accepted into the strange household and the people there welcomed them with open arms.

They were content.

* * *

><p>Then there were the Beilschmidt siblings. The older: a girl named Julchen, and the younger: a boy named Ludwig. The two were as close as any siblings could get, despite the fact that Ludwig dreamed full-heartedly of being a knight, and Julchen wanted nothing more than to be a rogue or thief of some sort.<p>

But they had secrets from each other. Like how (despite his insistence that he hated it) Ludwig truly loved being called 'Luddy' by his schwester. Or how Julchen (no matter how many times she said it'd never happen) truly believed her little bruder could be a knight.

But the biggest secret was the fact that Julchen soul traveled at night. She would wander anywhere and everywhere wishing someone would see her, but they never did.

One day, she found herself in a room of stone. Where was she? She heard crying in the corner of the room, and saw a small boy sitting there, crying his eyes out into his knees. He had to have been at least 8 years old, just one year less than her 9 years.

She walked over to him and kneeled down. "Are you all right?" she asked.

The boy looked up, blinking back tears. "W-who are you?" he stammered.

"I'm anything you want me to be," she smiled.

"W-will you be my friend?" he asked tentatively.

She blinked. Then she smiled. "Alright," she said happily. She spread her arms open "Now who wants a hug?" she asked.

"I do!" he said, throwing himself into her arms. She let out a small 'oof' and patted his head "My name is Julchen Beilschmidt," she told him "what's yours?"

"Ivan Braginski," he smiles up at her.

The two stay like that for some time, until dawn is peaking overhead. "I must go," she whispered to the sleeping boy, picking him up and setting him on the bed, before whispering "I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but remember, I'll always be your friend Ivan,"

She never saw him again.

And soon, she grew up and left home, soon becoming a famous rogue known as 'Phantom Dieb Juli'.It was the language of her ancestors and it meant 'Phantom Thief Jul'. And her brother becomes a famous knight, who went by the name 'Justiz Kreuzfahrers Lud'. It meant 'Justice Crusader Lud'.

But, the king betrayed Ludwig. He'd never really trusted the man, so he attempted to kill him. His attempts were futile however, and he escaped. Julchen found Ludwig bleeding out on the side of the road and took him to the Edelstein residence where he was taken care of. In the end, they both decided to stay.

They were content.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the king of their land died, and the king's only son, Ivan Braginski, took the throne. The people of their land expected Ivan to be kind as his father, Toris, had been. But he was not. He was a cruel hearted person, he had no friends but his two sisters Natalia and Yekaterina (or "Katyusha" as most preferred), and his ever faithful, but extremely annoying, and lewd personal servant: Winter.<p>

Ivan was a surprisingly strong mage, despite his young age, and using his hatred for a vent, he froze the world, covering the land in ice and snow, just as his own heart was.

And so, a time by the name of the endless winter, began.

At the time, Julchen and Antonio were 22. Rosa was 21. Alfred, Ludwig, and Lovi were 20. Feli and Sakura were 19. And Yao, the youngest, was 18. Ivan himself was only 21.

No one, not even Ivan, was content.

* * *

><p>Eb: -wipes brow- Phew! What do you think?<p>

Rachele: How was it? How was it?

Iv: -wiped out-

Eb and Rachele: R and R!


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream and The Past

Eb:Weee~!

DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

><p>A year had passed since King Ivan – now known as 'The Ice King' – had frozen the world.<p>

One Morn, as they sat at the kitchen table eating Blood Pudding and drinking Goat Milk, a thought struck Julchen.

"We should go on a journey to stop the Ice King," she blurted out.

Lovi nearly choked on her milk and Francis and Antonio chorused "What drugs have you been consuming and where can we get some?"

"Who put that crazy idea in your head Juli?" Ludwig berated.

"I did," she replied, unaware of the thought other people at the table had.

"That sounds like a good idea," Yao commented "if you were to go on this escapade; I'd most definitely join you."

"If my master went, then I would too," Sakura said firmly.

"If my sister went, then I'd go to look after her," Ludwig added grimly.

"Vee~, if Luddy went I would too!" Feli happily chirped.

"I wouldn't let my sister go anywhere without me," Lovi interjected.

"I would go for my precious Lovi~!" Antonio cooed.

"I'd never miss out on being the hero!" Alfred shouted.

"And I wouldn't let Alfred go without me," Rosa said calmly.

"Well I am not going, and neither is my Meg," Francis said protectively.

"I could care less," Roderich snorted.

"Stop lying, you'll miss them when they're gone," Vasha smacked Roderich's shoulder and smiled at the children "I'll miss you too," she smiled "you are all like children to me, since I could never give birth to my own."

Lovina and Feliciana's grandmother was oddly silent.

"When are we leaving?" Alfred asked.

"We'll leave in about in a week's time," Julchen said "we need time to prepare after all."

The others at the table seemed shocked that Julchen had had a good idea. They stared in shock. She looked around at their awed faces and asked ". . . What?"

"We're just shocked you had a good idea," Ludwig said.

Julchen rolled her eyes "I may seem like a vain idiot most of the time, but when it comes to traveling, I know exactly what to do," she said "I may be a thief, but I still needed that knowledge to live."

The others seemed to accept this. Sighing, Julchen stood from the table and excused herself, ready to go prepare for the next week.

* * *

><p>That night, she soul traveled again, as she did often. But this was different.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I find myself standing in a large, cold hallway, with frost covered windows lining it and red drapes at their sides.<em>

_There is light flooding from an open door and I poke my head into the door, and find a familiar shape huddled in the corner. I enter the room, closing the door after me and whisper softly into the candle-lit room "Ivan?"_

_He looks up from his knees and stares at me in shock. "J-Julchen?" he asks. I nod "I haven't seen you since I was little," he whispers "I thought you weren't real."_

_I snort. "Of course I'm real," I say, walking over to him and kneeling "Now who wants a hug?" I ask, opening up my arms. He practically tackles me into a hug, smiling widely._

"_Can we talk?" he asks me._

_I nod and say "Sure. I'll talk about myself. How does that sound?" he nods enthusiastically and I begin to weave my own tale._

"_When I was very little, about 4, my father left my brother, Ludwig and I as well as our mother and became a rogue. I don't really remember him, and my brother, who had to have been 3 or 4, can't either. After that, my mother became sick with loneliness and died when I was about 6. My brother and I were shipped to a wonderful orphanage run by a man who I soon came to call 'Grandfather'. His name was Odoacer. Later, I found out he _really _was my grandfather." I chuckle at the memory, and from Ivan's urging face I continue._

"_When I turned 8 he adopted us. We were overjoyed. At 9, I met you." I smile at him for a moment and then continue "From then on, life was uneventful. When I turned of age, which for girls, as you _should _know, is 16, I left the orphanage and became a rogue just like my old man. When Ludwig turned of age, which, as you should _also _know is 18 for men, he left to become a knight. And he did. But the palace betrayed him, because long ago, my family betrayed that of the royal family. I don't know why, but even now, they hold a grudge against my family. I wonder what the new king thinks of us. I don't even know the guy's real name. I just know he's 'The Ice King'. I don't think he's evil like most do though. I think he's just lonely." Ivan's breath hitches and he says in a low voice._

"_I know the real name of the king," he smirks at me and continues "but it's a secret~." He giggles. Then, he yawns, and spreads us out across the bed. "I'm tired," he says, blowing out the candle "Sing me a lullaby in the language of your family." I'm surprised by his straight-forward-ness, but I comply, by singing a song I used to sing to Ludwig to help him sleep._

Der Mond ist aufgegangen.

Die gold'nen Sternlein prangen

Am Himmel hell und klar.

Der Wald steht schwarz und schweiget.

Und aus den Wiesen steiget

Der weiße Nebel, wunderbar.

Wie ist die Welt so stille,

Und in der Dämm'rung Hülle

So traulich und so hold

Als eine Stille Kammer,

wo ihr des Tages Jammer

Verschlafen und vergessen sollt.

Seht ihr den Mond Dort stehen?

Er ist nur halb zu sehen

Und ist doch rund und schön.

So sind wohl manche Sachen,

Die wir getrost belachen,

Weil uns're Augen sie nicht seh'n.

Wir stolze Menschenkinder

Sind eitel arme Sünder

Und wissen gar nicht viel.

Wir spinnen Luftgespinste

Und suchen viele Künste

Und kommen weiter von dem Ziel.

Gott, lass uns dein Heil schauen,

Auf nichts Vergänglich's trauen,

Nicht Eitelkeit uns freu'n.

Lass uns einfältig werden

Und vor dir hier auf Erden

Wie Kinder fromm und fröhlich sein.

Wollst endlich sonder Grämen

Aus dieser Welt uns nehmen

Durch einen sanften Tod;

Und wenn du uns genommen,

Lass uns in' Himmel kommen,

Du unser Herr und unser Gott.

So legt euch denn, ihr Brüder,

In Gottes Namen nieder –

Kalt ist der Abendhauch.

Verschon uns, Gott, mit Strafen

Und lass uns ruhig schlafen –

Und unsern kranken Nachbar auch. (1)

_I could hear Ivan's breathing even out, and I lay there, just listening to it, until the morning sun peeked out and dawn broke and I woke up in my own bed._

* * *

><p>Julchen breathed in a breath of morning air as she flipped her covers off and turned and placed her bare feet on the wooden floor. She shivered as the cold wood touched her, but she still stood and stretched, before donning her outfit for the day. It had been a week since the day they decided they'd search for the Ice King. A week since she'd had that dream.<p>

She entered the kitchen and pulled a pan from the cupboard and placing it on the stove. She tossed some wood in the belly of the monstrosity and turned it on, before running outside and fetching three eggs from the chicken coop. She grabbed a fresh apple from the tree as well.

She headed back inside and cracked the eggs into the heated pan and then grabbed a metal rod and poked it around until it was the way she liked them. Tossing the eggs onto a plate, she turned the stove off and placed her plate on the table and then sat down and shoveled them into her mouth as though she hadn't eaten in a month.

"Unorthodox, sloppy, that's what you are," Roderich commented. She chuckled, having already known he was there. "I'm a thief Roderich, a rogue. Those words aren't in my dictionary. They are not what I am. I'm a sneaky, lying bitch, that's what I am. And I only care about and trust myself and my family."

"The only members in your family are you, your brother, and your grandfather," Roderich snorted "Not a lot of trust, eh?"

"You all are my family," she corrected him. He looked surprised. She shrugged "You're all dear to me. You and Vash are like the parents I never really got to enjoy having. Yao and Sakura and Feli and Lovi and Tonio and Francis and Meg and Rosa and Alfred are like my brothers and sisters. Roma is like my grandmother. We're a family and nothing can change that."

He smiled slightly and said "What about Ludwig?"

"He doesn't count, he's already mein bruder." She chuckled and finished up her apple, throwing the core out the window where it landed in the compost (she knew 'cause she was awesome like that)

Roderich sighed and shook his head, but Julchen could see the small smile in his face.

Julchen stood and went upstairs quietly and softly, her shoes making no sound at all as she woke her friends.

Soon, they'd assembled at the table, and had finished eating and were ready to go. They'd said their goodbyes to Vasha, Roderich, Roma, Francis, and Meg, as well as Lili; Vasha's sister, and her husband Dániel Héderváry, since they'd come down to visit two days before, when there was a knock on the door.

Julchen answered and was surprised to see Odoacer, Ludwig and her grandfather.

"Opa!" Ludwig and she gasped.

"Guys, this is our grandfather!" Julchen explained as Ludwig helped the exhausted man settle into a seat.

"Will this set back our journey?" Antonio questioned.

"Don't worry," Roma said, smiling "I can take care of him."

"What?" Odoacer wheezed.

"You heard me," she smirked, grasping his china and making him look her in the eye "these kids are going on a journey, and this will not set them back. I'll take care of you, you old man."

"Ve~ we shouldn't waste this opportunity," Feli commented "let's go." The others nodded, though Ludwig and Julchen were rather reluctant.

But, soon they were gone, out in the world of snow, and the little cottage in their quaint village was left behind.

* * *

><p>Rachele: We're off!<p>

(1)-Der Mond ist aufgegangen. A German lullaby.

Translation:

The moon has risen.

The golden stars shine

in the sky, brightly and clearly.

The woods stand black and silent.

And magically, from the meadows

the white mist is rising.

How still is the world

and, wrapped in dusk,

as intimate and lovely

as a still chamber

where you can sleep

while forgetting the day's grief.

Do you see the moon up there?

You can only see half of it,

all the same, it is round and beautiful.

The same goes for many things

that we laugh at without hesitation,

just because our eyes don't see them.

We proud children of man

are vain poor sinners

who do not know much at all.

We spin gossamers of air

and search for many skills

and further depart from our goal.

God. let us see your salvation,

let us neither trust in any transitory things,

nor enjoy vanity.

Let us become naiv

and here on earth let us be, in your eyes,

devout and happy like children.

Without grief, will you finally please

take us out of this world

by a gentle death;

and when you will have taken us,

let us get to Heaven,

you, our Lord and God.

So then, brothers,

lie down in the name of God –

The evening breeze is cold.

Spare us punishment, God,

and grant us peaceful sleep –

and also to our sick neighbour.

Links: REMOVE SPACES!

h t t p : / / www . holger -saarmann . de / texte _ abendlied . h t m

h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=olT6z - aErv4


	3. Chapter 2: Rain

**DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**WARNING: SEX AHEAD! It's vague but it's there.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Month: June Day: 13<em>_th__ Year: XXXX Weather: Icy and Cold_

_Day 1 of the Diary of the Awesome Me,_

_Today, we set off. That's right; we set off on the journey of a lifetime. We're going to be awesome heroes! Not to mention I'll finally get to meet this King. I wonder if I can convince Ivan to tell me his name. I doubt it. This is so boring. But, if the weather stays as clear as it has been, we should reach the castle in 2 weeks. I doubt it will stay clear. Oh well, I'd better go to bed._

* * *

><p>As soon as Julchen was asleep, she was in Ivan's room.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I find myself watching Ivan undress. I make an 'eep' sound and cover my face, and he turns and sees me. He blushes furiously and moves behind the screen.<em>

"_Sorry," I mumble as he continues to change._

_He comes out from behind the screen in night clothes, still blushing and says it's okay. It is then that I realize that he is so much taller than me. He must be taller by at least 47 centimeters! (5.6 inches)_

"_You're tall," I say without realizing it. He pouts and says "I not tall, you're just short."_

_I realize he is insulted and quickly amend myself. "I didn't mean that insultingly," I tell him "I like tall guys."_

_He raises one eyebrow and I add "My brother is tall." "I see," is all he says._

_I shake my head and chuckle. Suddenly, I recall something my father said to me before he left._

"There is an ability in our family that is said to only belong to females. And in the royal family, there is an ability that corresponds to our ability that is said to only belong to males."

_My eyes widen as I suddenly understand what he meant. But I say nothing. Surely it couldn't be this ability he was referring to? Could it? But, that would make Ivan a member of the royal family. I shake the thought away and smile at Ivan. "Last time I was here I told you about myself. This time, you tell me about you." I say_

"_That sounds good," he smiles and sits on the bed and motions for me to sit as well. Which I do._

"_I have an older sister and a younger sister," he begins "My older sister is named Yekaterina, but we call her Katyusha. She is very kind. My younger sister is named Natalia and we call her Natasha. She scares me. She repeatedly comes after me, demanding that I marry her," he clings to me and trembles and I pat his back comfortingly until the trembling subsides and he continues._

"_My father is gone. He disappeared this year. No one knows where my mother is. My only real friend besides you is a very randy man named Winter. Winter isn't just my best friend though. He's also my worst enemy in a way."_

"_I can understand that," I say "do you think they'll find out what happened to your father?"_

"_No, they never will. My mother is the only other one who knows. She and I are the only ones who know where he is."_

"_You?" My breath hitches and I can feel my heart-beat speed up. But, I can't find it in my heart to be frightened of him._

"_Are you afraid?" he breaths in my ear. I can feel his grin and hear the 'Kolkolkol'._

"_No," I say truthfully._

_He looks at me mournfully and just as he did before he lays us down and blows out the candle._

_His grip around me is tight, but rather than making me feel panicked, I feel safe. I nuzzle my face into his chest and in a matter of seconds; I'm out like a light._

* * *

><p>She was in a thoughtful mood for the rest of the day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Month: June Day: 14th Year: XXXX Weather: Cold and Kind of Windy<em>

_Day 2 of the Diary of the Awesome Me,_

_I'm so confused. I don't know how I feel about Ivan. Do I love him? Am I afraid of him? I don't know. I don't know! And it bugs the crap out of me! Wait, this is _not _supposed to be about my feelings. This is supposed to be about our awesome quest . . . Although it's not so awesome so far. Oh well. Time for bed I suppose._

_I wonder if I'll dream of Ivan._

* * *

><p>She did.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I find myself watching Ivan undress. Again. This time, I do not 'eep'. This time, I watch the whole way through. I watch as his coat is lazily shouldered off and his boots are removed. I watch as he drops his pants and removes his shirt. I watch as his night shirt slowly fits over the contours of his body and his night pants are donned.<em>

_When he has finished I say without thinking "Nice show," he practically jumps out of his skin and turns around, blushing furiously when he sees me there. "Y-you watched me undress?" he asks._

"_Yup," I reply, grinning._

"_That's an invasion of my privacy," he says._

_I grin "Would you like to watch me undress?" I finger the hem of my rich blue tunic. "I will if you want me too."_

"_. . . Yes," he says after a moment._

_Deliberately slow, I remove my tunic. My tights pool around my feet as my fingers move to the straps of my bra. Slowly, that is removed as well and my subtle breasts are exposed. Soon after, my linings are gone and I stand completely bare in front of Ivan._

_His violet eyes widen in shock, but he is not aroused. I can tell. Slowly he moves forward and cups my breasts. He massages them with both hands and I can't help but gasp as a shock of pleasure runs down my spine._

"_Does it feel good?" he asks quietly._

"_Y-yes," I moan in pleasure as his hand moves lower, and this I can tell arouses him._

_Soon he too is missing his clothes and our bodies are meshed together wet with sweat as we reach our climactic point, crying each other's names._

* * *

><p>The nest day, Julchen was immensely happy. Her mood only improved when she found a small chick and named is 'Julbird'.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Month: June Day: 15th Year: XXXX Weather: Surprisingly Warm!<em>

_Day 3 of the Diary of the Awesome Me,_

_ I lost my virginity to Ivan. And I realized something. I love him! Anyway, the sky looks dark. I think it might snow. Or maybe it will hail. Or maybe it will sleet. Gott, I hope not. Please Mister Ice King or whoever controls the weather! Don't let it snow!_

* * *

><p>She saw him that night as well.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The moment I appear Ivan groans. "Please go away!" he begs me.<em>

"_Why?" I ask hurt._

"_What I did was wrong," he whispers "I am engaged to marry someone. Her name is Raivisia Galante."_

"_But, I- I," I am about to confess I love him, but I stop. He's getting married. I'm not allowed to love him._

"_Goodbye, Ivan," I whisper heart-brokenly, as I slip out of the room and race down the hall._

* * *

><p>Julchen had stayed any longer; she'd have seen a small tear slip down his face. That day, she made a resolve to stay away from Ivan. Because she loved him.<p>

The next day, it rained.

* * *

><p><em>Month: June Day: 16th Year: XXXX Weather: Rainy as Fuck!<em>

_Day 4 of the Diary of the Awesome Me,_

_ Oh God. I just made a resolve to stay away from Ivan. But I can't. I know what I'll do. I'll see him, but he won't see him._

_ Hopefully._

* * *

><p>She watched him as he fitfully slumbered, all night long.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachele: HFCSHGUIGIGSUYIASGIHS I DID ITTTT! -speeds off to update the next one-<p>

Eb: NEW OFFER! IF YOU REVIEW YOU CAN PICK ANY CHARACTER TO HUG YOU IN THE NOTES NEXT CHAPPIE! So sent in your hug requests!

See you in the next installment of '_Melting the Ice King's Heart_' or MIKH for short.


End file.
